


The Face of a New World

by dicklomatticimmunity



Category: Dogma (1999), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicklomatticimmunity/pseuds/dicklomatticimmunity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Swan Song. Heaven has a plan.</p>
<p>Published to LJ on May 02, 2012.</p>
<p>(This work may or may not have more chapters, in the future.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face of a New World

There are more than seven entities on the field, in Stull Cemetery, that day.

He watches Dean, the righteous man, walk away. Dean gets in the Impala and drives away from here, without his brother. Dean is the last to leave the field, and understandably so; he’s certain that, had Castiel not healed the hunter, Dean would have sat there, drenched in blood, tears, and agony, until he eventually became one with the earth.

It’s heartbreaking.

A strong gust of wind nearly pulls him from his tree branch. He huffs indignantly and draws his wings close to him, folding them neatly behind him. He sits on the branch, even though everyone is gone, because he still can’t believe what God told him to do this time.

It wasn’t enough that he went to another universe and managed to get the last Scion to stop a pair of renegade angels from entering Heaven and thus negating all existence. That was a small task compared to this monument of a disaster he has to fix now. He’s actually going to have to go to Hell for this, to _The Cage_ , and he doesn’t like that thought at all.

Unfortunately, it’s his job.

“I’m getting too old for this,” he says grouchily. He leaps down from the tree. He uses his wings to slow his descent and land in a perfect crouch. As he stands, he tucks his wings neatly behind him. He then walks over to the center of the cemetery, to the spot where Sam and Adam got sucked into the abyss, and stops.

He puts his hands on his hips and stares down at it, as though expecting it to open up for him. It doesn’t.

Typical.

He rolls his eyes, sighs, and reaches into his pocket. He feels around for an object, for the elongated silver key God had given him. When he feels the cold metal, he wraps his fingers around it and pulls it from his jacket pocket. He looks down at the key, notes the silver ball-chain looped through a hole in the top of it. It’s so cheap-looking that he almost wonders if this isn’t some prank, that this isn’t really the key to The Cage. It wouldn’t surprise him if God did such a thing; even the Almighty needs a good laugh every now and then.

Of course, to know if it’s real or not, he’s going to have to actually try it out.

He looks down at the spot from where the boys disappeared.

“You’re a fortunate man, Sam,” he says. “Not only did you save the world, but you’re going to be rewarded by being gripped tight and raised from Perdition, just like your brother. I’m sure that’ll give you lovely memories to share with him when I bring you back here.”

He sucks in a breath, bracing himself. It’s going to be hot, fiery, and bloody. This is so above his pay grade, but God said it had to be him.

Nobody is around to hear the flutter of wings when he disappears into the depths of Hell.


End file.
